According to a conventional structure of disposing water inflow passage and a water outflow passage in a conventional valve body and disposing valve switches between the water inflow passage and the water outflow passage adopts a single operating manner as a main design, including a magnetic control switch and a manual control switch by searching publication literature references.
The related prior arts applies magnetic control technique in a switch device for water conduit valve, including U.S. published applications 20050184261, 20100019178, 20090224191, 20080216896, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,296,593, 6,691,937, 6,688,577, 6,675,826, 6,619,612, 5,497,135, 6,073,904, 6,076,550, 7,637,475, 5,599,003, 5,503,362, 5,269,333, 5,145,145, 4,948,090, 4,934,651, 6,457,697, 5,738,138, 5,676,342, 7,703,740, 5,655,747, and 5,622,351, the technique features shown in the foregoing prior arts utilize a valve to partition pipes and water passages. The valve is controlled by a valve rod to show an opening or closing state. The valve rod is disposed to an end of a rod body. Another end of the rod body corresponding to the end of disposing the valve rod has a flexible element. The main functionality of the flexible element is to push the rod body to allow the valve rod to seal the valve. The rod body then is driven to displace to allow the valve rod of one end to eject from the valve. In the foregoing publication applications and patents, most structures are driven by magnetic control devices.
However, the defects commonly existing in the foregoing prior arts are that when the valve is opened, the moveable rod body moves toward a direction that is opposite to the pushing of the flexible element. A reverse damper generated by the flexible element that is compressed may cause shift phenomenon at the moving path for the rod body, resulting in non-smooth situation.
Moreover, the rod bodies utilized in the prior arts did not have magnetic function, and parts of disposing the valve are purely made of rubber. Consequently, the only power to drive the rod body is generated by the flexible element in order to push the end of the rod body to plug into the valve. Currently, there is no innovative design to be developed for breaking through the conventional bottleneck of such drawback.
Further, the related publication application and patents using manual control as the switch device for water conduit valve are frequently applied in a manual control ball valve for connecting pipes and allow the valve connected to the inside of the pipes to show opening or closing states by using manual twisting. The foregoing manual twisting is not good enough since it is merely taken as a single operating mode.
Accordingly, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a control switch for water conduit valve.